


A&M

by Nate_x_xxiv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_x_xxiv/pseuds/Nate_x_xxiv
Summary: Basado en una escena de Black Sails entre Anne Bonny y Max.Sólo un post de roleplay que decidí usar como fanfic.





	A&M

　　　　  
　Jack la había abandonado. Jack la abandonó.   
　Anne sólo podía pensar en ello cuando el barco se alejó de la costa, con él como el reciente capitán Jack Rackham abordo. Él había dicho que volvería con un botín para ella, dedicado a ella, Anne poco le importaba. Bebida tras bebida, Anne supo que Jack no tuvo más alternativa que negarla en su empresa, dejarla anclada en la ciudad portuaria que se desmoronaba. Malditos sus sentimientos, maldita la puta de Max, ella estaba aquí fuera de la aventura, preocupada por su esposo fuera de ley, abandonada.  
　　　  
　Jack había sido bueno, inteligente y compasivo, él dejó que la corsaria hiciera a su gusto, tomó las reprimendas de los actos de traición por Anne sin siquiera pestañear; excepto por la vez que le orinaron encima y golpearon tanto para que su nariz volviera a lucir torcida. Anne sabía, sí, que no había opción para el ahora capitán, él tuvo que dejar a la mujer que asesinó a la tripulación de Vane, sus hermanos de mar por culpa de los fantasmas del pasado rondando su mente. Bonny supo, sí, pero poco hizo para apagar el sentimiento de traición y el dolor, era una maldita botella de ron a medio beber, vacía sin Jack para llenar la falta.  
　　　  
　Alcohol en el sistema, recuerda la hoja en la garganta del tripulante de La Morsa, querer saber dónde está el oro del Urca, la puta rubia, una de las chicas de Max parlotea nerviosa. No obtiene una respuesta y las cosas sólo se salen de control. Se siente perdida, sin brújula. Sangre cubriendo su cuerpo, salpicaduras en el rostro que imitaron tantas de las pecas por el sol, dos personas yacen sin vida. Ella se había atrincherado en la esquina del cuarto, el calor insoportable, la mano temblando bajó el sombrero para bloquear sus ojos del mundo. Nadie le había visto nunca así, asustada, sola, vulnerable. O tal vez no lo era, no cuando su espada había sido la encargada de despachar a la puta y al hombre barbudo que le hizo compañía. Se bloquea, piernas contra el pecho, la daga se siente pesada en la mano. Trata de hacerse pequeña, desaparecer, ella sólo logra estar agitada. Oye pasos apresurados por la escalera, el bullicio del burdel queda más allá de sus oídos. La voz de Max la inunda, sabe que está allí, otra voz femenina se hace presente y ella no le da una segunda atención. Se pierde la conversación, está demasiado ocupada tratando de recogerse, imposible sin Jack para unirla a pedazos.  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　—Creo que sabes quién es él. Y quiénes son sus amigos, su capitán. Creo que sabes qué provocará esto. Creo que sabes lo peligrosas que prometen ser las consecuencias, y creo que lo sabías antes de tomar el cuchillo. Creo saber porqué lo hiciste, y no creo que tuviera que ver con él, con ella o con el oro. Creo que tiene que ver con algo enteramente diferente… Y lo entiendo. Así que no dejaré que las consecuencias te toquen. Me interpondré entre ellas y tú, y te protegeré.  
　　　  
　　　  
　Ella escucha, Anne debería hacer algo más que eso. Ésta fue Max, el aliento chocando apenas en su rostro, sabe que está cerca y tiene estas ganas de también cortar su garganta, pero ya no tiene fuerzas. Su vista se alza apenas, mira por debajo de la solapa a la mujer de piel oscura. Max también tiembla, en sus labios. Jack, jodido Jack la traicionó por la puta encargada del burdel, la mujer que Anne dejó que se deslizara no sólo en sus sábanas, sino también en el corazón. Jack la eligió por sobre ella, incluso cuando Bonny no hizo más que estar ahí para Rackham. Max fue toda la culpa, Anne maldice y lamenta el día en que salvó a la puta siendo violada en la tienda, odia que la mujer sea un mal necesario, odia que Jack no la cuidase cuando le pidió que no dejara que Max los separara. Ella odia mucho en ese momento, pero odia más el no poder hacer más que escuchar las palabras de Max, sabe que son mentiras, y ella odia creerlas.  
　　　  
　Anne se deja arrastrar por las promesas, tiene un corazón blando para la encargada del puterío que sabe que un día será su perdición. Ve los ojos sinceros de la antigua esclava, pero ha presenciado tantas de sus mentiras que sabe que debería dudar, y aún así está dejando que Max lave su cuerpo y vuelva a entrar en su corazón. Anne Bonny no lo confesará, sentirse protegida por Max en vez de Jack, también se siente consolador.  
　　　  
　　　


End file.
